The Blackbird Chronicles
by commanderBLACKBIRD
Summary: Follow Blackbird through the ups and downs of being on team prime after being re-united with an old friend who she hasn't seen before the war. ((eventual OCxOptimus))


THE BLACKBIRD CHRONICLES

**NOTES**: This is the first fic I've EVER done so I apologize in advance for its rubbishness...TFP VERSE. Blackbird is an OC of mine who has only recently reached Earth in search of her Autobot comrades. Eventually becomes OCxOptimus.

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

:Bumblebee:

Narration

* * *

Flying at 85,000 feet never was an issue. It was so much different to look down on another planet other than Cybertron; cruising above a thick atmosphere well out of the enemies reach and human detection. Earth was caught in the middle of a Cybertronian war and no human was aware about it. The fact that such 'alien' and violent action was going on in different locations all over the globe fascinated a newly arrived femme. She had received a transmission back on Cybertron that a few of the remaining Autobots had grouped together on a remote and previously unexplored planet called Earth and ventured across space via a Decepticon space-bridge to reach them; the only issue now was successfully pinpointing the Autobots location.

Sending out another Autobot identification beacon she landed near the top of a large rock like formation, which she recently learned was called a mountain, and waited in her Cybertronian form; yet to find and scan an appropriate Earth based vehicle mode to avoid unwanted attention. While waiting, she thought up various scenarios if any Decepticon or Autobot was to discover her location; how would she handle coming face to face with another bot after many millennia.

During her deep thought she failed to notice a swirling green vortex appear behind her alt-form until three figures emerged and cast long shadows over her dark frame. Sensing the presence she activated her thrusters and gained a small amount of height and distance away from the figures before turning to face them. Blue optics. Feeling a small sense of reassurance she transformed into her bipedal form and landed softly in front of them before the unmistakable sound of energon blasters were powered up. Feeling threatened, she too bared her blasters in an act of defence.

"You're one of us right?" the large green bot questioned, "This isn't some sort of horrible trick by the Con's is it?"

The smaller, obviously less experienced bot beeped in agreement.

"I am an Autobot." Lowering her weapons and continuing, "I assure you I am aligned with the cause and no other. Are you?"

Weapons were almost immediately powered down as the tallest of the three stepped forwards towards the femme.

"We are Autobots. How can I be sure that this is no..." the mech visibly tensed at the recognition of the femme stood before him. "Blackbird?" he questioned, optics locked onto the visor of the other.

"Optimus? Is that really you?" replied the femme as she too took a pace forward to get a better look at the familiar mech stood before her. The other two mechs looked between each other nervously, as if waiting for something to either go terribly wrong or very well.

"It is I. It certainly has... been a while" The Prime's optics softened at the acknowledgement of his old friend. Blackbird nodded in agreement before squinting against the harsh light of the ground-bridge.

"Welcome home Blackbird" Optimus briefly smiled before stepping through the swirling vortex followed by the two other mechs. Venting once, Blackbird soon followed; entering the ground-bridge and then into very unfamiliar surroundings being gawked at by three human children and watched closely by the four bots currently occupying the area whilst Optimus shut off the bridge.

'This should be interesting...' She thought.

* * *

AUTHORS NOTE: as I said before this is my first fic and I probably is really bad so far. All will become clear in the next chapter about the Blackbird/ Optimus thing.

Review if you wish, it will aid my poor writing skills! Other than that, thanks for reading and have a good day!


End file.
